


Eyes

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A second chapter???, Don't Judge Me, Help, I Don't Even Know, I WANT NATHANAËL TO HAVE FRIENDS OKAY, I ship Nath and Alix oops, NathLix & Chill, after timebreaker???, chapter 2 events are after Evillustrator???, chapter 2 was made on a phone, don't touch me, i cant call this a drabble, i made this in 5 minutes, im drowning in ideas, im hopeless, on a tablet, or any battle??, probably not writing more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir

He was surprised to see her sitting there at one in the morning.

She didn't see him.

"My Lady?"

Blue meets green.

"Kitty?" She whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, but he could tell she wasn't.

She shook her head and he dropped down next to her. 

He was surprised when her hand reached for his.

She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again." 

Green meets blue.

"Don't ever sacrifice yourself for me again, Kitty. I thought I lost you...."

"My Lady?"

"I can't do this alone, Chat." 

She surprised herself by pulling him into a tight embrace.

His eyes widened

"You idiot..."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, My Lady."

 

Blue meets green.

Green meets blue.


	2. Nathanael and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal meets Blue.  
> Blue meets Teal.

She's surprised to see him on her doorstep near midnight, dishevelled and shaken.

Teal meets Blue.

"Nathanael?" Alix breathed. He pulls her into a hug without a word and she stiffens, before relaxing and hesitantly wrapping her own arms around him. 

It's a few moments later when she pulls away.

Blue meets Teal.

"Wanna come in?" She asks him gently, and he nods. She opens the door and lets him in.

Teal meets Blue.  
Blue meets Teal.

**Author's Note:**

> Help


End file.
